1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to Internet-protocol television (IPTV) and, more particularly, to synchronization of audio streams and video streams in IPTV programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
IPTV channels may be transmitted as audio and video streams from a source to a plurality of IPTV users. Synchronization between the audio and video streams may deteriorate at various locations in the IPTV network.